Difficult Romance
by Ceteris
Summary: Sequel to Take a Bow. One year has passed since Sephiroth's defeat. Now the 9 heroes come to Cosmo Canyon to celebrate. Aeris and Cloud finally see each other again. But then someone unexpected arrives. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter One

Author's note: this is the Sequel to my songfic Take a Bow. This story will go a bit around everyone, but mostly Aeris. Aeris is the main character here. This is about her after she came and had her heart broken. It's not important to read Take a Bow because Aeris will explain everything.  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns FFVII, not me.  
  
Difficult Romance  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
No ones POV  
  
It had been a year since Sephiroth was defeated. That would make nine months since Aeris had her heart crushed by Cloud. Now Red XIII is inviting everyone to Cosmo canyon to celebrate the one year anniversary of their victory. Note: this story will go a bit around everyone and their lives, not just the playable characters. But the main character of the story is Aeris and most of the stuff will have to do with her. Because they saved the planet, all of them are very rich now. Cloud and Barret still look like they did in the game. Tifa has made her hair a bit shorter so it now reaches just below her chest. Red XII looks also the same; he only aged about three months, no more. Aeris had cut her hair to shoulder length and had made it curly (think Madonna from late '88-early '89). Reeve merged all the mako in the reactors to make a special Huge materia that disposes mako energy, so now the planet wasn't in danger any more. He also looked the same. Cid also looked the same. He and Shera got happily married. Yuffie had cut her hair to shoulder length and had dyed it orange. Vincent had cut his hair short. Cloud and Tifa still lived in the Strife mansion (former shinra mansion). They also have a mansion in Kalm. Aeris built a mansion in Costa del sol and currently lives there. Red XIII is now the elder of cosmo canyon. Barret rebuilt corel and lives there. Yuffie now lives in the pagoda. Cid and Shera live in Rocket town. Reeve lives in Kalm. Vincent lives now in Gonganga.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
One year. I can't believe that it has already been one whole year since that horrible nightmare called Sephiroth. Ah Sephiroth, everything bad that has happened to me is because of him. He killed my family; he controlled me into giving him the Black materia, because of him I almost killed Aeris. If it weren't for him Aeris would be my wife now and not Tifa. I remember when she came here nine months ago. Why was I so stupid? I was too slow. Before I said anything she left and I was stuck with Tifa. Aeris was there smiling at our wedding and it made me feel horrible that she was so happy that I was marrying Tifa. She probably thinks that right now I'm very happy, as does the rest of the world. He saved the world, got back safe, has a beautiful life and is only 22 years old. He must be the luckiest person in the whole wide world.  
  
How wrong they all are. Almost every one of them is living a happier life then me. Aeris lives in Costa del sol where I can go anytime and yet I haven't seen her since that day nine months ago. Tifa, I try to avoid having sex with her but unfourtunately it doesn't fucking work since we are a married couple. I pray that she doesn't get pregnant because if that happens then my life is officialy over. Still, I'm glad that I will see her when I will go to Cosmo Canyon with Tifa. Just seeing her again will make me happier than I am now.  
  
"Cloud, are you ready?" asked Tifa from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah let's go, Tifa" I answered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
I watched as my husband came down the stairs.  
  
"You sure are exited today" I said.  
  
"Well, I'm exited about seeing everyone again." He said excitedly.  
  
I was happy to see Cloud like this. Lately he feels so far away, but I'm afraid to ask him what's wrong because I don't know what will happen afterwards. I can't believe that one year has gone by. I can still remember when I found Cloud outside the train graveyard. During our adventure I had gotten closer to him, I think. I can still perfectly remember that night outside the Highwind when the two of us made love. And when we got married, everyone was there even Aeris who came back from the dead for what she had done. Everyone was happy for us. Together the two of us destroyed Sephiroth, who killed both our families. We were alone, but then we found each other.  
  
"Tifa, let's go or we'll be late" Calls Cloud.  
  
"Uh huh, I'm coming."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Aeris's POV  
  
One year had passed since the defeat of my killer. Also nine months since I found out about Cloud and Tifa and my heart had been crushed. I still love Cloud even though there is no longer a chance for us. If I had not gone to the City of the Ancients alone, I might not have died and have been with him all the time. When I came back it was already too late. To this day I remember that horrible moment. My life and my heart had been crushed by the one I love and one of my best friends.  
  
It was when I had just returned from the dead. All I could think about was Cloud. I wanted to see him, to be with him. I did not expect to find Tifa there. But then I found out something else. They were a couple, and not just a couple, they were to be wed in a few months. I did not start to cry right then and there. I wished them a happy future. After all, I did love Cloud with all my heart and Tifa is to this day one of my best friends. After that I left, despite the fact that they had invited me in. Only then did the tears come. I felt betrayed, but I still loved him. But I couldn't stay in the same town with Cloud as I had originally planned. I had to get away from him. So I just got in a chocobo cart and left, not looking back, crying all the way. I got off at Costa del Sol. There I explained publicly how I came back. And instantly I was showered with fame and fortune. But I still felt sad inside.  
  
Another thing: since that day nine months ago I have not had a real smile. Oh no, my mouth was not sewn shut, I do smile. But those smiles and laughs were all completely empty. All the times I smiled while on the beach, to the people here, to my fans, even at Cloud's wedding. Those smiles have absolutely no happiness behind them. I don't know when I will have a real smile and laugh again. But it's not as if I'm rejecting happiness. I want to be happy. I desperately want to be happy. But that never happens.  
  
Back to my story: I built a mansion here and started living. The people liked having a heroine around them. Whenever I go out for a walk all the little children look up and start saying things like: "Look, it's that lady who saved us from the bad guy." The people are very nice to me. When my mansion was being built I stayed at the inn and people from all over the world came and stayed at that in so they would be closer to me. But sadly, Cloud wasn't one of them. When the construction was done, I moved in. I like this place. The beach, the sun, the people here and the great view that I get from my mansion which is right by the beach. Also my mansion has stairs going down to my little private part of the beach. There I can quietly relax and try to forget all the negative things that have happened to me, or at least try to.  
  
Now for what everyone wants to know about a celebrity like me: their love/sex/fuck life. When I moved in, all of the young single men immediately wanted me; some of them might have even loved me a bit. But I still loved Cloud and not any of them. But love is not sex at all. Those men all came to me with their hearts and I let them fuck me. I have not had any serious relationships. I just let all of them have sex with me and sent them away. The only thing I required of them was that they did not carry an STD. About pregnancy, simple answer: birth control pills. They didn't have to worry about anything since I did it all. I have had around 40 different lovers in the past nine months, but none of them made me forget Cloud and no one ever will. I look forward to finally seeing him again at Cosmo Canyon. I wonder if he will be happy to see me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
DS: So?  
  
Aeris: 40 lovers? Man, I must be one depressed woman.  
  
DS: Dont worry because soon *whispers something in Aeris's ear*  
  
Aeris: Wow, cool.  
  
DS: I know, now reviews people. 


	2. Chapter Two

Aeris: Well is it time for a new chappy?  
  
DM: Yup  
  
Aeris: Let me guess, I get laid.  
  
DM: No, now please give the disclaimer.  
  
Aeris: DM doesn't own FFVII; if he did Tifa would be dead.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Difficult Romance  
  
Chapter two  
  
Red XIII's POV  
  
Hahahaha soon everyone will be here. It was one year ago that we destroyed Sephiroth, Jenova and Meteor. We all thought that we were doomed until Aeris saved us using Holy and Lifestream. Aeris yes, the one who got a second chance for her deeds. I have only seen her once since she has come back. That was at Cloud and Tifa's wedding. However I could feel that something was very wrong. Although Aeris was smiling on the outside, it seemed that she was breaking up on the inside. I could tell that she was using all her strength not to cry. She seemed very distant too from everyone. She smiled very little; it seemed that she was forcing herself to do so.  
  
Cloud wasn't much different either, and he was supposed to be the happiest one there. He looked like he was happy but I could feel that somehow he didn't want to get married to Tifa. And only then did I see something. After the ceremony, whenever the other had their back turned, Cloud and Aeris looked at each other. I think that they had a crush on each other; maybe it was even something more. I wasn't completely sure though. Even though I am forty-nine years old in human years, for my race I'm only sixteen and a half in my years. I am very interested in what will happen between them today. I am sure to keep an eye on both of them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Barret's POV  
  
Holy hell! One year! A full year! I keep telling myself that and I barely buy one fucking word! Little Marlene is also happy that she is coming with me to Cosmo Canyon. She is now five years old. How she has grown!  
  
"Daddy, when are we gonna go?"  
  
"Soon, Marlene I'm a'most done"  
  
"Is flower lady Aeris gonna be there twoo?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so"  
  
"Yay, yipee"  
  
Aeris, I'm worried about her. I remember seeing her at Cloud and Tifa's wedding, but something wasn't right. I just couldn't put my finger on it. About two and a half months ago me and Marlene went to Costa del sol. We went to Aeris's house once and she welcomed us in. She had cut her hair and made it curly. And then Aeris started playing with Marlene. But there was still something wrong. Later that night I went out for a walk and saw Aeris sucking face with some guy. Then they went in her house. The next night I saw her with another man and got more concerned. I didn't have time to tell her because we had to go back to Corel. I know that it's her business, but I don't want her to get hurt. Marlene really likes her.  
  
"Marlene, lessgo"  
  
"Coming daddy" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
I'm finally going to see Aeris again. I just wish that Tifa wasn't with me right now. I only proposed to her because I thought that Aeris was gone for good. If I could go back to that time I would strangle myself so that I would never propose. Most husbands wish that their wife would say something like "I love you" "Let's go out" "Let's go to bed", but I don't want Tifa to say that. All I want is for her to say these four words: "I want a divorce". I want a divorce so badly. This marriage is separating me from Aeris. I would ask for a divorce myself, but we have only been married for five months. I'm afraid of what she might do if I ask, but if she doesn't ask soon I'll have to because I can't stand being away from Aeris.  
  
At the wedding I kept looking at her when she had her back turned. I wanted to stop the wedding and run over to her so that we could both run away. But when I stood there with Tifa at the altar I saw that Aeris was smiling. She was happy for us. I wanted to die right then and there. But I stood tall and got married to Tifa anyway. I still wanted for Aeris to be beside me and not her.  
  
I tried to forget about everything afterwards. I tried smoking, but that didn't do anything so I stopped. One time when I was walking around the kitchen, as if by instinct I took a knife in my hand and stared at my other wrist. Suicide, that would solve my pain, but then something came into my head. If I did commit suicide and kill myself then Aeris would be very sad and I do not want that to happen. I love her and want her to always be happy, even if I have to feel horrible. But today I will be very happy because I will see her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Aeris's POV  
  
I'm going to my car now. It is a very fast car with dark windows so that no one can see me. I bought it around the time my mansion was built here. It cost about thirty-nine million gil but I bought it anyway. You could say I bought that car to hide and run from everything negative. I wonder how everyone will react when they see it. During the wedding there was so much public that Cid flew me there in the Highwind which he manages to fix after Meteor.  
  
I am wearing a bright red mini-skirt, red shoes, and a red tight button up shirt with no sleeves. The front is a bit cut so it shows my breasts. I'm also wearing sunglasses. I am wearing red because it is a bright and very happy color, unlike me. I want to hide my unhappiness. I feel awkward about wearing this skirt a bit though. Sometimes when I was with a man, I would not take off this skirt and they would fuck me just like that. I've washed it so many times for this day. Thankfully I managed to get the essence of sex off it.  
  
That reminds me. What will everyone think about my sex life? Cid would probably call me a cock-sucking whore, hahaha. Well, I just won't tell them. What they don't know won't hurt them. I don't want them worrying about me. I wonder how Cloud will react when he sees me. Only Barret and Marlene have seen me since I changed my hair. I feel good about seeing Cloud again. I wonder if he's been doing well. Well, time to go.  
  
I start up my car and start driving to Cosmo canyon.  
  
I want five reviews or I won't update.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cloud: Wow, I almost died.  
  
Aeris: So you're weaker than me.  
  
Cloud: Hey!  
  
DM: Shut up and why are you both here?  
  
Cloud & Aeris: We want another chapter.  
  
DM: After five reviews.  
  
Cloud&Aeris: Hey everyone out there, review or we will unleash our desperate wrath on you! 


	3. Half of Chapter Three

Author's Note: Since I am ill at the moment, I managed to finish chapter 3 ahead of schedule. But when I uploaded it I saw that I did not get the five reviews that I asked for. I only got two. But then I thought that it was too much asking for five after only two chapters. So I decided to post half of chapter three.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Difficult Romance  
  
Half of Chapter three  
  
Vincent's POV  
  
Well, it's almost time to go. I'm glad that Red XIII is inviting us to celebrate. I've changed over the past year. I've loosened up a bit. Okay, actually a lot. I talk to people a lot and they like talking to me. I've moved on since Lucrecia. She is fine now and will one day will find peace. I know her well enough to know that she would not want me to be sad over her. I'm still young. Hell, I'm not even thirty years old. I am sure that I will find someone to love soon. I've opened up to people. I've cut my hair and look more like a normal person instead of a Turk. But I have not given up fighting. I'm still an expert with guns and rifles. And I still use my powers sometimes.  
  
When I came to stay in Gonganga, the people here welcomed me. I helped them rebuilt their village. My powers came in handy in moving the parts of the old destroyed mako reactor out of the village. After that the people helped me build a house here, even though I said that I could do it by myself. The village is in fine shape now. Soon I will see everyone. Last time we saw each other was at Cloud and Tifa's wedding. I wonder how everyone else has changed.  
  
I transform into Chaos and fly off to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Red XIII's POV  
  
They should start arriving any minute now. Suddenly I see a black winged creature flying towards me. Ha, I knew that Vincent would be the first to arrive.  
  
"How's it been, Vincent?"  
  
The creature lands and transforms into a man with short black hair who is wearing a red shirt and black pants.  
  
"Well, I see that you decided to dress like the living"  
  
"Well I can't always be the type of guy who watches over from mountain tops in a cape, so I guess I'm the first to arrive?"  
  
"Yup, wait look, it's the Highwind" I answer. There is the Highwind, which lands out side and three figures walk up. Two of them I recognize immediately. There is cid dressed up in his pilot outfit and Reeve in his Blue suit. But there is a young woman with them with shoulder-length orange hair in a green shirt, Jeans dress and black shoes.  
  
She says "What, never seen a lady before Red?"  
  
"Yuffie, is that you?" I ask, surprised.  
  
"Yup, it's good old me"  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not that's our Yuffie, who stole our materia and left us to die" Says Cid.  
  
"HEY, FUCK OFF CID! I'm now more mature."  
  
Reeve snickers, but immediately stops when Yuffie glares at him.  
  
"Okay, Yuffie I understand that you are finally growing up" says Reeve, "but answer me this, why the fuck is your hair orange?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
We are almost there. I can't wait to see them all, especially Aeris. Finally I will see those beautiful green eyes and that face full of joy. If I see that, then my spirits will also be lifted. I can't stop thinking about her. I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her. I doubt it though. How I envy the person who dates her. He may not realize it, but he is the happiest man in the world and I would do anything to be in his shoes. I still remember when I opened up my eyes after the fall from the reactor and saw her worrying about me. I should be with her right now. Even Cait Sith, I mean Reeve predicted it. But I still remember his other fortune: You will find what you are looking for, but you will lose something dear to you. That has happened twice to me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The full chapter three is already finished and uploaded and you will see it after I get two or three more reviews, okay? So review. 


	4. The Full Chapter Three

Cloud: There you got five reviews.  
  
DM: Good now here is a new chapter. Wait a sec while I thank my reviewers.  
  
Cloud: Why wait?  
  
DM: It'll only be a second.  
  
DM turns around to see a pile of beat up people.  
  
DM: CLOUD, AERIS GET BACK HERE NOW!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Difficult Romance  
  
Chapter three  
  
Vincent's POV  
  
Well, it's almost time to go. I'm glad that Red XIII is inviting us to celebrate. I've changed over the past year. I've loosened up a bit. Okay, actually a lot. I talk to people a lot and they like talking to me. I've moved on since Lucrecia. She is fine now and will one day will find peace. I know her well enough to know that she would not want me to be sad over her. I'm still young. Hell, I'm not even thirty years old. I am sure that I will find someone to love soon. I've opened up to people. I've cut my hair and look more like a normal person instead of a Turk. But I have not given up fighting. I'm still an expert with guns and rifles. And I still use my powers sometimes.  
  
When I came to stay in Gonganga, the people here welcomed me. I helped them rebuilt their village. My powers came in handy in moving the parts of the old destroyed mako reactor out of the village. After that the people helped me build a house here, even though I said that I could do it by myself. The village is in fine shape now. Soon I will see everyone. Last time we saw each other was at Cloud and Tifa's wedding. I wonder how everyone else has changed.  
  
I transform into Chaos and fly off to Cosmo Canyon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Red XIII's POV  
  
They should start arriving any minute now. Suddenly I see a black winged creature flying towards me. Ha, I knew that Vincent would be the first to arrive.  
  
"How's it been, Vincent?"  
  
The creature lands and transforms into a man with short black hair who is wearing a red shirt and black pants.  
  
"Well, I see that you decided to dress like the living"  
  
"Well I can't always be the type of guy who watches over from mountain tops in a cape, so I guess I'm the first to arrive?"  
  
"Yup, wait look, it's the Highwind" I answer. There is the Highwind, which lands out side and three figures walk up. Two of them I recognize immediately. There is cid dressed up in his pilot outfit and Reeve in his Blue suit. But there is a young woman with them with shoulder-length orange hair in a green shirt, Jeans dress and black shoes.  
  
She says "What, never seen a lady before Red?"  
  
"Yuffie, is that you?" I ask, surprised.  
  
"Yup, it's good old me"  
  
"Yeah, believe it or not that's our Yuffie, who stole our materia and left us to die" Says Cid.  
  
"HEY, FUCK OFF CID! I'm now more mature."  
  
Reeve snickers, but immediately stops when Yuffie glares at him.  
  
"Okay, Yuffie I understand that you are finally growing up" says Reeve, "but answer me this, why the fuck is your hair orange?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
We are almost there. I can't wait to see them all, especially Aeris. Finally I will see those beautiful green eyes and that face full of joy. If I see that, then my spirits will also be lifted. I can't stop thinking about her. I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her. I doubt it though. How I envy the person who dates her. He may not realize it, but he is the happiest man in the world and I would do anything to be in his shoes. I still remember when I opened up my eyes after the fall from the reactor and saw her worrying about me. I should be with her right now. Even Cait Sith, I mean Reeve predicted it. But I still remember his other fortune: You will find what you are looking for, but you will lose something dear to you. That has happened twice to me. The first was during our journey to destroy Sephiroth. I did kill him, but only after he killed Aeris right in front of me. The second time was three months after our victory over him. I wanted to see Aeris again more than anything, to see her beautiful eyes. That happened, but then I lost her again. She left and I was "forced" to make Tifa my wife. I see the entrance to Cosmo Canyon and drive up there. I hope Aeris is there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Yuffie's POV  
  
A black car drives up and two people get out. There is Cloud dressed in a blue short sleeve shirt and blue pants. Man he must be one unhappy fellow. And Tifa wearing a black tank top and black pants. That leaves only Barret and Aeris. They better hurry up. I want to show them my new hair. Reeve seems to like it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
I see that everyone is here except Yuffie, Barret, and Aeris. Looks like I will have to wait a little bit longer.  
  
"Hi guys"  
  
"I wondered when you would come Cloud" Says an orange haired woman.  
  
Tifa asks "Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
"Why doesn't anyone recognize me, it's me Yuffie"  
  
"Whoa" I answer.  
  
So now we only have to wait for Aeris and Barret.  
  
Suddenly a huge green car comes and out steps Barret and Marlene.  
  
"So, howz everyone been doin?" He asks.  
  
"Barret" Exclaims Tifa.  
  
"Hi Tifa, whoa whoz the girl with the orange do?"  
  
"Geez, Barret it's me Yuffie"  
  
"So that only leaves Aeris" Says Red XIII.  
  
Where is she? I want to see her. I'm really anxious.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Aeris's POV  
  
I'm almost there now. I'm driving on rocky hills now. Well, I'll finally see him. Just a few moments are left. Everyone will be happy to see me, I'm sure of that. They probably have changed, just like I have. I have waited for this day for a long time, to finally see Cloud again. If I had just gone to his house by myself I just would have absolutely no idea of what to do. But this way is good, since we are both just guests and can act normally. Just talking to him would be good to make me feel a bit better. After all, I desperately miss being able to give a real smile of happiness. When I get there I will of course smile, but it still will be a completely empty smile. But I won't be that empty today. Let's put it like this, on this day I will be a little bit less unhappy than on all the other days from the day he broke my heart to this day. I do envy Tifa a lot. She did beat me to Cloud, and while I detest her for that I also have absolutely no choice but to also congratulate her and feel a tiny bit of "respect" if you can call it that, for her victory over me. Ah, there's Cosmo Canyon now. Everyone else is already there and I drive up to meet them, and Cloud as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
As we are talking all of us suddenly hear something. We turn around to see a bright red car drive up to us. The windows are dark so I can't see who is inside the car. This has got to be her. It just has to be Aeris in that car, with her beautiful green eyes, long brown hair, and a smile full of joy and happiness. The door opens up and out steps a woman dressed in red with short curly brown hair and is also wearing dark sunglasses.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
DM: Cliffy!  
  
Aeris: Come on you can't just stop there.  
  
DM: Yes I can and I want three reviews for another chapter  
  
Aeris: Three?  
  
DM: You want me to make it five  
  
Aeris: NO! 


	5. Chapter four

DM: Um, hi.  
  
Cloud: Where the hell were you?  
  
DM: Sorry, I had a bit of writer's block. But I have just finished chapter four. I wrote Aeris before writer's block and Cloud after. Enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Difficult Romance  
  
Chapter four  
  
Aeris's POV  
  
I get out of the car and look around. There they all are. The people who journeyed with me to save the planet. Most of them look exactly as they did one year ago at the time of our adventure. Tifa has cut her hair a tiny bit. Vincent looks better with shorter hair. He looks more, how should I put it, more living. Yuffie looks completely different. Her hair is now shoulder length and is also orange. They aren't saying anything, so I'll say something first.  
  
"Hi, everyone"  
  
"Aeris, is that you?" asks a very surprised Red XIII.  
  
"Yup Red it's me. You didn't think that only Yuffie would get a new look, did you?"  
  
Yuffie gives me a big smile and says "Finally, someone recognizes me. I like what you've done with your hair too."  
  
I take off my sunglasses while talking.  
  
"Thank you Yuffie. It seems that only you are able to talk to me because everyone else is doing nothing but looking."  
  
At that moment it seems that everyone comes back to reality.  
  
"So let's go inside. I want to show you guys something." Says Red XIII.  
  
As we go up the stairs I wonder what he is going to show us. I am walking ahead of everyone except Red. I turn my head around for a second and my green eyes meet Cloud's glowing ocean blue ones. I look into them for about two seconds before I have to look ahead because I almost walked into a wall, fuck. Soon we get to the top and go into the late Bugenhagen's observatory. Red starts up the machine which he enlarged so that more people could fit in it and we go up.  
  
Red then begins to talk: "I want to show you the planet right now. But first, do you remember how it looked here a year ago?"  
  
"It looked very pale. As if it was ready to collapse. There was very little color on it." answers Cloud.  
  
"Precisely, it has been one year since the extraction of the spirit energy of the planet has ceased because of our deeds and because of the materia which Reeve created. Take a look at our planet now" says Red as he points to a planet above us and we all look up. I can't believe my eyes. Above us is a bright planet which is full of color.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty" Says Marlene.  
  
Cloud asks "Is that actually our planet, Red?"  
  
"It's hard to believe, isn't it Cloud? But it's true. We can't see the results by just looking at the ground when we are outside, but this machine shows the spirit energy of the planet. The planet is much; you can put it as healthier than it was when Shinra was around with its reactors. That continuously extracted the spirit energy" Replies Red. The machine then turns off and Red tells us to go to the inn where there is food for us to eat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
As we walk down the stairs, I look at Aeris once again. When we were going up the stairs I was filled with great joy when she looked at me with those emeralds, but for some reason she doesn't look at me now. But it's great that I have finally seen her again, and looking at right now. If only I could be alone with her. Soon we reach the Cosmo Candle inn. It's not at all how I remember it from a year back. The counter and the small tables are gone and in their place now rest a massive table that can seat us all. I try to sit with Aeris but then Red XIII speaks,  
  
"Cloud, Aeris you two were the greatest and most important part of our journey so you two must sit at each head of the table."  
  
I am greatly disappointed with this, but before anyone can let a word out of their lips Aeris herself opens hers to speak,  
  
"Yes, that would be just fine for me, Red"  
  
She then gives everyone a beautiful heartwarming smile and quickly rushes to her seat. I sigh and go to my seat. I really wanted to sit with her, but at least I can see her beautiful eyes and face. I couldn't believe my eyes when she stepped out of her car. She looks good in red, but then again she always is the most beautiful to me no matter what she has on. I was also very stunned when I saw her hair. She does look very beautiful with it but, I was not expecting her to look like this. I guess I was expecting to see that Aeris which I saw in the church so long ago. Fuck, I'm really stupid. Of course she would have changed over this time. Although Yuffie seems to be really happy and joyful that she's not the only one who changed her look. I envy Yuffie a lot. I wish that I could be as greatly happy as she is. I wonder what Aeris is thinking about right now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
DM: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I want to tell you something. If you have an idea for the story please contact me. Either E-mail me at doom3018@yahoocom or Soulcreator23@hotmail.com. If you want to talk to me however, the best would be to chat with me on AIM, I am vortex5093. Please contact me if you have questions, ideas, or if you just wanna talk about this story, okay? 


End file.
